


The Darkness Comes: Daylight

by AlliAnnLopes



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love never goes the way you want it to, especially if the one you love is hundreds miles away. Simon Seville learns this the hard way when one cold and rainy night, someone re-enters his life sooner than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Comes: Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkness Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119233) by Winddragon Eternal. 



> This story was a present for my dear friend Jayson back in March. The original character involved in this story is his, so I own no credit for that character; he does. The title is a mixture of the title of his original series "The Darkness Comes" and the name of the Maroon 5 song "Daylight" because the second I heard the song, I immediately thought of this pairing.

It’s a stormy summer night in Los Angeles, California – the kind where even though the rain should chill the air, the humidity seems to stick to the atmosphere like glue. The dark ominous clouds turn the sky black except for the lightning that occasionally streaks through the sky, and thunder rolls on for miles from its epicenter. It’s nights like these that can keep a child up at night.

The Seville household, at 1958 North Hollywood Road, just so happens to shelter three chipmunk children from this very storm.

Alvin Seville, the oldest of the three ‘adopted’ children, is trying to keep himself occupied in his bed by reading one of his new Guardians of the Galaxy comic books that he just got for his birthday under his covers in the center of the room.

On the left side of the room, cowering beneath his green blankets, is Theodore Seville – the youngest of the three.

Simon Seville, the middle of the three children, sits on his bed reading a Sherlock Holmes novel on the right side of the room.

There’s a fourth bed wedged in between Alvin and Simon’s beds – just to the right of the giant window – that hasn’t been occupied in months. It’s where their ‘brother’ Phelan used to sleep when he lived in the house. Since he left, none of them wanted to talk about it.

Breaking the awkward silence among the three boys about an hour after the storm had begun, Theodore whispers, “I-I’m scared, Simon.”

Springing off of his bed and going around the other two, Simon climbs onto Theodore’s bed and wraps his arms around the younger chipmunk bundled in his blankets. “It’s okay, Theo,” he soothingly assures, pulling Theodore’s head to his chest. “I’ll be right here until you’re fast asleep, okay?”

Theodore nods slowly, nuzzling into Simon’s chest and closing his eyes.

Another stormy hour passes by, and Theodore is fast asleep in Simon’s arms while Alvin can be heard snoring from under his covers.

Ever so gently, Simon moves away from behind Theodore and lays him down on his bed as he plants his bare feet on the smooth wooden floor. He hears faint snoring from Alvin as he goes back to his own bed.

Once Simon reaches Phelan’s old mattress that’s on the bedroom floor, however, he stops dead in his tracks.

Memories quickly start to flood his mind, and it becomes too much for him to even try to make it to his own bed. He kneels down to climb into Phelan’s bed, not attempting to cover himself from how cold he feels or even take off his glasses as he begins to silently cry into the mattress.

The only thing Simon can do for a solid thirty minutes is cry, but it’s enough time to get most of his tears out before he inevitably falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Simon wakes up in his own bed to a seemingly empty bedroom. Alvin and Theodore are nowhere to be found, yet it’s not even daylight when he looks out the window.

_What the hell…?_

All of a sudden, Simon hears a voice:

“Did you miss me?”

Simon quickly turns around looking for the voice’s origin, and standing at the doorway to the bedroom is an all too familiar wolf-like chipmunk.

“Phelan?” Simon asks.

The wolf-like chipmunk nods.

Simon’s throat tightens up instantly in Phelan’s presence. “H-how are you here? A-and why aren’t Alvin and Theodore in bed?”

Phelan shakes his head and moves into the room. “We’re in your dream, Simon.”

That doesn’t make Simon feel any better, but he’s at least less confused. He turned away from Phelan, trying to think straight. “W-why are you here in my dream? I thought maybe you’d be in Brittany's… or Theodore’s… or even Alvin’s maybe… Anybody but me.”

“None of them need me right now,” Phelan explains. “You do.”

Simon could feel his heart start to race. He had never told anyone about it, but he started feeling something… different when he thought about Phelan after he had to leave. He couldn’t properly explain exactly what it was, but he knew that it was at such an extent that it almost completely invaded his mind whenever he reached his mind. It was almost too much for him to take.

Feeling tears threaten to fall from his eyes, Simon wonders if this was just fate trying to torture him or if Phelan was actually with him in his own mind. He couldn’t be too sure.

“Why… Why on Earth did you come to me off all people?” Simon asks.

Phelan places a paw on Simon’s shoulder. “I… I have a feeling that there’s something you need to tell me… Isn’t there?”

_How on Earth did he know?_  Simon mentally asks himself.

Simon nods slowly, walking toward the bedroom door. “Follow me.”

Trying to keep himself calm, Simon leads Phelan down to the soundproof basement – otherwise known as their homegrown recording studio. He makes his way over to the grand piano in the recording booth, Phelan following him and sitting beside him on the piano bench.

“I’ve had this song stuck in my brain since…” Simon begins, sniffling and feeling tears threaten to fall. “…since you left.” His paws start to shake as he tries to remember the first chord. “You’ll have to be patient with me.” Once he remembers the chord, he slowly starts to play it, taking each key stroke slow as he begins to sing:

**When the rain is blowing in your face**  
**And the whole world is on your case**  
**I could offer you a warm embrace**  
**To make you feel my love**

Phelan vaguely remembers the song – he’s pretty sure he heard it in Dave’s car once, but that’s all the previous memory he had of it.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**  
**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**  
**I could hold you for a million years**  
**To make you feel my love**

Simon gulps, not looking at Phelan. He knows the tears are no longer just a threat, but he tries to hold them off as he continues the song.

**I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,**  
**But I will never do you wrong**  
**I’ve known it from the moment that we met**  
**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

It takes Phelan a minute to actually put two and two together.

Simon was… in love with him? He couldn’t react at first.

He knows that this kind of thing has happened before – first with Brittany, then with his brother Soron. But despite that… this completely caught him off guard.

The odd thing is: unlike what happened between him and Brittany, then him and Soron… he felt something in his gut long before it actually happened – long before he and Simon even met.

But… he couldn’t really explain what it was.

**I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue**  
**I’d go crawling down the avenue**  
**No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do**  
**To make you feel my love**

Simon’s voice starts to falter as he continues to sing, tears rolling down his face that happened to slip through. He’s on the edge of a breakdown, but he has to hold it off – at least until the song is over, anyway.

**Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea**  
**And on the highway of regret**  
**The winds of change are blowing wild and free**  
**You ain’t seen nothing like me yet**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**  
**Nothing that I wouldn’t do**  
**Go to the ends of the Earth for you**  
**To make you feel my love**  
**To make you feel my love**

Things are eerily silent for a moment as Simon’s paws move from the piano keys.

After what seems like the longest moment of his life, Simon hides his face in his paws, letting all of his tears loose.

Phelan wraps his arms around Simon, tears of his own falling from his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, trying to think about what’s coming over them.

Simon doesn’t say anything in reply, wrapping his arms around Phelan and crying into his chest. He could hear the pace change in Phelan’s heartbeat.

“Do… Do you feel the same way?” Simon asked, ready to give anything for his answer to be yes.

Phelan rubs his back. “Love is a vague thing sometimes, Simon…” he says, not really answering the question like Simon was hoping. “Can you… explain it to me, maybe?”

Wiping away tears from his eyes, Simon sits back up properly. “It’s… It’s almost like…” He takes a deep breath. “Like our souls are… almost mirroring each other. Like… I’m completely empty without you here.” Simon bites his lip. “It’s not quite sexually involved. It’s more like… you know every piece of me without even having to ask me, and… there’s a burning desire to just ask you to hold me in your arms until I fall asleep. It feels like you’re my brother, my protector, my best friend, and…” He gulps. “… and my boyfriend at the same time.”

Eyes wide, Phelan doesn’t respond vocally.

Simon takes a deep breath. “After doing the research, I’ve found that the correct term for it is a soul companion.” He feels tears threaten to fall again. “It’s not a soul mate because I don’t feel anything sexual for you.”

Phelan looks at Simon thoughtfully for a moment.

“I just…” Simon feels a tear fall from his eye. “I just need to know if you feel the same way, Phelan…”

Turning and spotting an acoustic guitar, Phelan goes to grab it. “You sang to tell me how you felt, so now I feel like I have to answer you in the same way. It’s only fair, Simon.”

Understanding, Simon nods.

Phelan walks over to two stools – one on either side of a microphone – sitting on one and beckoning Simon to sit on the other one. “I’ll need your help.”

Simon nods nervously as he walks over to sit on the other stool.

“Just jump in or take over whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Another nod as Phelan starts strumming on the guitar. After a few bars, he starts to sing:

**[Phelan (with Simon):]**  
**This time, this place**  
**Misused, mistakes**  
**Too long, too late**  
**Who was I to make you wait?**

**Just (one chance), just (one breath)**  
**Just in case there’s just one left**  
**‘Cause you know, you know, (you know)**

Simon looks into Phelan’s eyes, a twinkle of longing in his own eyes.

**[Simon:]  
  I love you, I have loved you all along**

**[Phelan:]  
  And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**[Simon (with Phelan):]**  
**I keep (dreaming) you’ll be with me and you’ll never go**  
**Stop (breathing) if I don’t see you anymore**

Phelan closes his eyes, continuing to strum on the guitar.

**[Simon (with Phelan):]**  
**On my knees, I’ll ask**  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
**'Cause with you, I’d withstand**  
**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I’d (give it all), I’d give for us**  
**(Give anything but I won’t give up)**  
**'Cause you know, you know, (you know)**

**That I love you, I have loved you all along**

**[Phelan:]**  
**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**[Simon (with Phelan):]**  
**I keep (dreaming) you’ll be with me and you’ll never go**  
**Stop (breathing) if I don’t see you anymore**

Phelan stands up, walking over to Simon’s stool.

**[Simon (Phelan):]**  
**So far away (So far away)**  
**Been far away for far too long**

**[Phelan (Simon):]**  
**So far away (So far away)**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**But you know, (you know)**

**[Both:]**  
**You know**

Phelan stands up and lifts the guitar and places it in Simon’s lap. He guides Simon’s paws to hold onto his so that he can strum along for the rest of the song.

**[Simon:]**  
**I wanted, I wanted you to stay**  
**‘Cause I needed, I need to hear you say**

When Phelan goes to sing, he leans right into Simon’s ear, keeping his voice soft.

**[Phelan (Simon):]**  
**I love you (I love you)**  
**I have loved you all along**

**[Simon:]**  
**And I forgive you**

**[Both:]**  
**For being away for far too long**

**[Phelan (with Simon):]**  
**So keep (breathing)**  
**‘Cause I’m not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it – (hold on to me and never let me go)**  
**Keep (breathing)**  
**‘Cause I’m not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it – (hold on to me and never let me go)**

**[Simon (Phelan):]**  
**(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go**  
**(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go**

Once the song finishes, Phelan puts the guitar on an empty stand. He holds out a paw with a smile. “We should really go back to your bedroom.”

Simon nods, taking Phelan’s paw and lets him lead them back to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Phelan closes the door after they’re both inside, moving to sit on the edge of Simon’s bed. “Come here.”

The blue-clad chipmunk blushes, shuffling over to Phelan and sitting next to him.

Wrapping an arm around Simon’s waist, Phelan pulls him close enough so they’re facing each other nose-to-nose. He gently caresses Simon’s cheek with his free paw. Forest green eyes lock onto blue-gray ones. They stay like this for what seems like an eternity.

At long last, Phelan pulls Simon even closer, bringing their lips together even if only for a mere moment.

Phelan gently pulls away. “This is what you want, right?”

Simon nods softly. “I… I know that someone is going to come around and tell you almost the exactly same thing that I did, but… and I know this is gonna seem cliché… but this is different. I’m not looking for a relationship, Phelan. I just… I know this is going to be weird and all, but-”

Before Simon could add another word, Phelan cuts him off with another kiss, this one longer but just as soft.

After Phelan pulls away again, Simon chuckles and rolls his eyes. “You could have just told me to stop.”

Phelan’s eyes light up and he shakes his head. “You didn’t need to explain it. You sounded like a broken record all night.”

Simon glances down at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Phelan turns Simon’s head so that he faces him. “I don’t regret any of this.”

“I love you, Phelan.”

A little taken aback by the sudden words, Phelan looks at Simon blankly for a moment.

“N-not like-”

“I love you too, Simon.”

Simon gives the wolf-like chipmunk a content smile.

Phelan moves to a laying position on Simon’s bed. “You should get some sleep.”

“But what will happen to you when I stop dreaming…?”

“I won’t go anywhere until you wake up in real life, Simon. Even then, if I’m not really busy… I’ll come back into your dreams every single night until I return in real life, just like this. Dream me is the exact thing as the real me.”

Simon goes to lie down next to Phelan. “You promise?”

Phelan pulls Simon closer for another kiss, running a paw through the blue-clad chipmunk’s hair. He pulls away. “I promise.” He gingerly pulls off Simon’s glasses off of his face, folding them and putting them on Simon’s nightstand.

Getting under the covers, Simon lays his back against Phelan’s chest, positioning his ear to listen to Phelan’s heartbeat.

Wrapping his arms around Simon’s back and placing feather-light on the top of Simon’s head, Phelan enjoys the warmth of their bodies together. “Goodnight, Simon.”

Simon closes his eyes and wraps an arm around Phelan. “G’night,” he replies sleepily.

They lay like this for as long as Phelan can possibly remember. He finally hears Simon’s even breathing as a signal that he’s sound asleep. He finally pulls himself under the covers as well, and he goes to sleepily kiss Simon one more time before eventually falling asleep. “Sweet dreams, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first song used in this story is "Make You Feel My Love", originally by Bob Dylan. The second song used in this story is "Far Away" by Nickelback.


End file.
